Social networks in online environments are increasingly relied upon by individuals to engage and participate in various types of social activities and behaviors. For example, individuals use online social networks to facilitate friendly, casual, romantic, business relationships and to maintain connections and initiate dialogues with others. With the prevalence of high speed network connections to the Internet and the availability of mobile devices with wireless capabilities, the online environment has become one of the dominating mechanisms through which people communicate and connect with one another.
For example, online social networks are increasingly used by many individuals of all ages and demographic groups to stay in touch and to stay connected with existing friends, family members, and business colleagues. Further, online social networks are also increasingly being used to build connections, acquaintances, or potential business partners. Via these online social networks, users can join common interest groups, meet others with similar interests, and/or have access to updated contact information for contacts, friends, and/or acquaintances. The vast and continuously growing user-base of online social networks further enhances the user's experience. However, the amount of relationship data and interaction data that users can collect and utilize makes finding and nurturing new social connections increasingly burdensome.